


Pool Party

by Dean_Centric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Female!Reader - Freeform, I can’t tag, Mermaid!Reader, One Shot, Other, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Centric/pseuds/Dean_Centric
Summary: The reader has been keeping a secret from the boys. What happens when one of them finds out.Can be read as just friends between the reader and Sam everything is only implied.This is my first one shot so all comments and criticism are welcome.I also would like to try taking requests if you guys have any!Thank you~





	Pool Party

You grabbed a towel out of you bathroom, and crept to the far west side of the bunker to the pool. 

You honestly weren’t sure why the bunker had a pool in it. You had assumed it was for some kind of training since it was just a large, square lap pool. 

You found this place while you lost in the bunker after you had just moved in. You been hunting with the boys for about two years and living with them for seven months. 

When they first asked you to live with them you said yes without thinking. Of course, now that you were living with them it was harder to keep your secret. 

You had always feared that if the boys found out they would disown you. Which was in a way worse than death. The boys and Cas, they’re your family. The only family you got left. 

You were a merperson. You couldn’t even begin to imagine telling the boys about this. 

You were raised a hunt like Sam and Dean. You knew the way they think. You were a freak, a monster. You never knew your parents. After you were born they became very territorial, and killed anyone who got close to them. 

The hunter that killed them off discovered you and raised you in the life. She felt that you were just an infant and deserved a second chance since the deaths weren’t your doing. Although you both quickly learned the consequences of staying dry for long periods of time. You legs itched like hell; your skin became extremely dry and cracked; and in extreme cases you would bleed out of your pores. 

You learned through lots of trial and error that if you transformed for a least and hour once a month you would be good. 

So here you were, in you pajamas, sneaking down to the old Men of Letters pool to wet your scales.

You had told the boys about the pool. They were pretty psyched about it. They wanted to all go for a swim but you opted out. You couldn’t handle being completely submerged in water and not transforming. 

That couldn’t happen, not around the boys. Even though you opted out of the Winchester pool party. You let them know that you would swim evening laps to keep in shape, and that you preferred to do it alone.  
You weren’t lying when you said you swam laps. They just assumed you had legs while doing it. 

You reached the steel doors leading to the pool. When you pushed them open you were greeted with hot, damp, chlorine scented air. 

That’s a another thing that surprised you. The chlorine didn’t burn or dry out your gills the first time you went in. 

You stripped yourself of your tank top and shorts, followed by your underwear. 

You let out a breath as you slipped in the water. Every single muscle in your body relaxed as you submerged. 

You felt yourself loosen as your fins and scales slid out from under your skin. 

You elongated your spine and lulled your head back as you felt the satisfying stretch of you gills opening. 

You looked down at the water admiring you tail and fins. You tail contained all the colors of the sunset. Your fins refracted that as well. 

You had brought a mirror with you once to see what you looked like when shifted. You could always feel your teeth change as well, but you had never seen them. 

You smiled at the memory of opening your mouth to see two rows of sharp, pointed teeth, and feeling equally horrified and delighted. 

You had also discovered you have scales around your eyes and temples. 

Your eyes also shifted from y/e/c to various shades of deep purples, pinks, and oranges depending which way the light hit them. 

And fairytales didn’t do you justice. Not only did you have a tail with a gorgeous fin on the end of it, but two fins on either side of your tail that you used to keep you upright in the water.

Along with a fin on each fore arm and upper arms, and some scales dusting your shoulders. 

Your hands were webbed, but the webbing on your hands were flesh toned. Similar to your side fans you called them. Your side fans replace your ears when you transform so they don’t fill with water. You could move them and they were about four times the size of a human ear. They started out flesh tone and then faded to orange then to pink. 

You dipped under water and took a deep breath of water in through your gills. 

You started swimming laps around pool as fast as you could. Switching direction every ten to fifteen minutes. 

Eventually you had tried yourself out. You slowed to a stop exhausted and panting. 

It would take too much energy to shift back, so you suspended yourself underwater and feel asleep, promising yourself you would wake up before the boys tomorrow. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

“Hey, have you seen y/n?” Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“No, is she still asleep?” Dean said over a bowl of cereal. 

Sam glanced at the time. 

“It’s almost 9:00. The latest we’ve ever seen y/n get up was 8:00.” Sam said worried.

“Is her car still here?” 

“I don’t know. Wouldn’t she have left a note or something if she was going out?” 

Dean got up and put his bowl in the sink. 

“Okay, I’ll check the garage. You go check her room.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sam walk into your room to find it empty, with your bed completely undisturbed. 

He remembered you swim before you go to bed ,and panic struck him as he sprinted down the hall to the pool. 

His mind filled with multiple scenarios of you drowning, and the over whelming feeling he was to late.

He burst through the doors and the first thing he saw was your y/h/l, y/h/c floating in the water. 

“Y/n!” He cried as he dove in the water for you. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

You were literally pulled from you sleep by your waist. 

You opened you eyes to see Sam break the surface with you. 

You panicked. Did he see you? What was he doing? Why is he pulling you out? Was Dean here as well?

As Sam reached up to rub the water from his eyes, you took that as your chance to wriggle out of his grasp. 

Silently thanking God, or ,Poseidon or ,whomever for your sleek almost frictionless scales. 

In one swift motion you put your hands on Sam shoulders and pushed yourself up, falling backwards into the water and hitting Sam in the face with your tail in the process. 

You swam to the farthest end of the pool and pushed yourself into the corner, making yourself look small. 

You flattened your side fans against your head, and struggled to curl your tail under you. There was no way you could hide this. There was no way you could hide what you were. 

You watched Sam look down at his hands and rub his thumbs and fingers together. He obviously felt the difference between you skin and your scales, and it confused him. 

You tucked your arms behind you as he turned around to look at you.

When he saw you. When he saw what you really were, his eyes went wide and his jaw went slack. 

The silence between you two was deafening.

He stumbled backwards in the water, letting a breathe or gasp. You couldn’t discern which. 

“Y/n. . . “ he whispered as he stumbled away from you. 

Away from a monster. 

“Sam, please, I-.”

“Y/n, what the hell happened to you.” Sam asked dumbstruck.

“Sam, please I’m not a monster.” You pleaded in a quiet voice. 

“Y/n just tell me what happened.” He said reaching out and taking couple steps forward. 

You pressed further into the corner. Sam noticed and stopped, retracting his hand.

“Y/n, please. I know you might be ashamed you got turned or cursed, but if you tell me how this happened we can fix you.” 

Your bottom lip began to tremble, you on the verge of crying. You looked away and shook your head. 

“There’s no way.” You said. Your voice getting caught in your throat. 

“Don’t give up hope, y/n. Hell Dean has been a vamp and a demon, and we were able to cure him both times. We’ll find a way to cure you I promise.”

With that you broke. You pulled one of your arms out from behind you and sobbed. Sam waded over and held you to his chest. You didn’t objet. You knew this was the last time he would ever show something like you compassion. 

Only about two minutes had passed and you had calmed down. 

You pushed Sam away and looked in those hazel eyes one more time. 

“Sam, you can’t fix me.” 

“Y/n-“ 

“No.” You took a deep breathe and comprised yourself. “You can’t fix me because I’m not broken.”

He stared down at you disbelieving and confused. 

“What do you mean?” He said removing his hands.

“Any cure you found would be to revert someone back to human. They won’t work because I was never human.” You said sinking deeper into the water.

“I don’t understand. We knew your mother-“ 

“She was my adoptive mother. She had killed my real parents.” Sam’s face changed.

“Wait do- do you. . .” He said backing away from you.

“No, I don’t eat people. My parents got on her radar because after I was born they became very territorial.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.”

“So you’ve been a. . .” He said gesturing for the right word.

“Merperson?”

“So you’ve been a merperson your entire life.” 

“Yeah.” 

You explained to him everything. What happens when you go without water for to long. Growing up. Everything. The entire time Sam was touching and examining all your fins, scales, and gills. 

He would go to look at something, but than stop and ask your permission. At first he would look at it very gingerly, but as he became increasingly curious he would fold them and watched how they moved and fanned. 

After about twenty minutes of him studying you he backed up and looked he wanted to ask you something, but wasn’t sure if he should. 

“Sam, spit it out.” 

Sam looked at you sheepishly.

“Have- have you ever wanted to be, ya know, human?”

“Only the all my life.”

“Why?”

“I was a mermaid being raised not only on land, but by a hunter.” 

“You adoptive mother died three years ago. You could have returned to the ocean.”

“Not really. I’ve been raised on land my entire life, I’m as much as an outcast there as I am in the here. No pod would accept me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, or anyone’s fault. It was just circumstance.” 

“Well, your part of our family.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we have an angel in the family. Why not a mermaid.” 

You leapt out of the water and wrapped your arms around Sam. 

“I love you guys so much.” 

“We love you too, y/n.”

“But, please no telling Dean.”

“Y/n-.”

“I know, I know. Just not yet. Okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
